One Shot
by Almighty Short One VIP
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in the wrong place at the wrong time and wind up hostages of the infamous Okami gang. They have two options: join or die. What's it gonna be? Featuring Yoo YoungJae and Bang YoungGuk from BAP.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura; that is Clamp's. I also do not own the song One Shot by B.A.P.; that belongs to TS Entertainment.**

* * *

It was a cold and snowy afternoon in Tomeda Japan. Sakura bundled herself tightly for her walk home from University. She was meeting her long-term boyfriend, Syaoran Li at a near-by coffee shop. She was hoping he was going to propose, they already had couple's rings. Sakura's family had raised her so that she wouldn't move in with anyone unless they were at least engaged and she _really_ wanted to live with Syaoran.

Sakura stuffed her feet into her fleece-lined boots and tromped out into the snow. It was only a five-minute walk, so she made it to the café quickly. Her emerald eyes scanned the room and found her boyfriend typing away on his computer. Mid-terms were next week.

He looked up, mid-sip of his coffee, and waved, "hey Saku-chan! I hope this table is ok!"

She pulled off her coat and hung it on the back of her chair. Syaoran swiped some honey colored hair out of her eyes and then cupped her cheek. He seemed nervous, she noted. She wondered if this was going to be _the moment_! Oh how cute in a kitty café! She squealed mentally.

"S-so uh um. I-I.. uh… I-I n-need to t-tell you something," He ran his shaking hands through his dark amber hair, his chocolate eyes refusing to meet her emerald ones. Sakura took pity on the man and took his hands in hers.

"Syao-kun, it's me. We've been friends forever, we been together for three years. You can say anything you want." She tilted his chin with her index finger.

"I know. I would have preferred to ask your parents but…" He let his words hang, and they both looked at the floor.

Both of them were old fashioned and Syaoran had wanted to ask her parents for permission to marry Sakura but they had been murdered in a home invasion by the Okami gang several years prior. The police didn't have enough evidence to pin it on the gang so the case was eventually forgotten.

Syaoran scooted his chair back, lightly pushed a white kitten out of his way, and got down on one knee. "Anyway, I'm sure they would've blessed us because we've been part of each others lives since we were 12." He took a deep shaky breath. "Saku-chan, I love you with all my heart. I stood by you during the worst moments of your life and I want to continue to stand by you for the best moments that are yet to come. I want to always be the one to take your pain away. I want you to always come to me for everything. I want to share in your happiness. I want to create your happiness." His eyes finally met hers, "Kinimoto Sakura, will you please marry me?" He popped open a small velvet brown box which held a well-sized ruby ring.

Sakura flung herself into his arms. "YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" With tears streaming down her face, Syaoran slid the ring onto her left ring finger. Then he turned her hand over and kissed the palm of her hand.

After standing and receiving the applause of everyone at the café, Sakura and Syaoran packed their belongings and headed home.

They held hands and they trudged through the snow. On the way back to their dormitories, they stopped at a park with swings. Sakura could never resist the urge to swing and Syaoran always allowed it.

"Syao-kun! Push me!" Sakura screamed and she ran for the swings. She dropped her bag and situated herself on the swing, all ready for Syaoran to push her. They did this every time they came to the park, which was often. Thankfully there were no small children around to complain adults took their swings.

"Alright, alright!" Syaoran dumped his stuff beside her backpack and stood to push her. As they continued their play, neither noticed two men running down the street or the police officers chasing them on foot until it was too late.

One of the men, tall with dark brown hair shaved on the sides similar to a soldier but with longer spiky hair on top, made a beeline for Syaoran and the other man, taller with purple hair and glasses, followed suit.

The one with dark brown hair grabbed Syaoran and put a gun to his forehead. The purple haired one grabbed Sakura by her hair and forced her off the swing with a knife at her throat.

"Stop! Let the hostages go!" The police had finally caught up and were pointing their weapons at the gang members.

"Haha, no way man. You shoot, you kill them." The purple haired on pulled Sakura so her body was directly in front of his.

"Hiiragizawa! Good one!" The dark haired man did the same with Syaoran's body.

"C'mon Yoo. We can use her and toss him later." His eyes ran up Sakura's body greedily.

"Right!" Hiiragizawa and Yoo began to back up slowly. "Come after us and they're dead. If you don't, we might not kill both of them." Hiiragizawa threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

For Hiiragizawa and Yoo, a tricked out Honda Civic appeared just in time. They threw Sakura and Syaoran in the back, with Hiiragizawa hopping in with them. Yoo jumped in the front and they sped away.

"Cover them Hiiragizawa." Yoo ordered from the front seat.

"Right boss." Hiiragizawa pulled out two black cloth bags and shoved Sakura and Syaoran's heads into their own bags.

They were both terrified, but Sakura had survived a gang invasion and knew to keep quiet. She urgently whispered to Syaoran to do the same, "Syao-kun, please calm down. Maybe if we do what they say, we won't die today."

"The girl's right. Shut up and be quiet." Hiiragizawa elbowed him in the stomach.

What seemed like a few hours later, Sakura and Syaoran had the cloth bags ripped off their faces and found they were tied up on wooden chairs in an abandoned factory.

"You have two choices here. One, you don't cooperate and you die. Two, you get initiated into the gang and do as we say. If you're lucky you won't die." Yoo stood in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest and a wide stance. His black cargo pants were doing nothing to hide the glocks he was carrying.

Sakura looked at Syaoran. She was not afraid and so neither would he. She gave a firm nod of her head. They knew they were going to be fighting an uphill battle, but they were ready.

"We'll join your gang."

* * *

Oooookay! I'm back from a long hiatus! Sorry about that, I was busy getting a Master's Degree! Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! For my followers, yes I am working on Therapy with Hermione, but this happened and you know how it goes... When the muses speak, you must obey. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, that is Clamp's. I also do not own the song One Shot by B.A.P., that belongs to TS Entertainment.**

"Initiation ain't easy you know." Yoo stared them down, trying to break them. He didn't understand they were going to do anything to save each other. Nor did he understand their unwavering faith and loyalty to each other. They knew this was something they had to do and if they walked away battered and broken, they would do it, as long as they walked away together.

"We never assumed it would be." Syaoran glared back at Yoo.

"Heh." Yoo dragged a knife tip across his lips. "You act so tough little boy. I see your muscles. But what use do you have to us? At lease she," he nodded his head towards Sakura, "has a use for us." He licked his lips and winked at her.

It took all of Sakura's will power to not lash out. Instead, she settled for her best death glare.

"Tough girlie, huh?" Yoo walked towards her and stopped in front of her chair. He ran the knife down from her left eyebrow, down her face, over her lips. He paused at her jugular vein and continued to drag the knife between her breasts. "Oh yes. She would have a purpose." He stood tall and started to unbuckle his pants.

"Oy! What do you think you're doing!" Bang Young Guk stormed his way in through the metal doors of the warehouse. "Yoo, is this anyway to treat our guests?"

Bang was wearing an all black leather duster, a black muscle shirt, and black cargo pants tucked into black army boots. He was thinner than Yoo Youngjae but had more muscles. He was also several inches taller, darker hair, and thinner eyes. His hair was styled similar to Yoo's but the spikey hair was fashioned into a Mohawk.

This was clearly the leader of the Okami Gang. He oozed confidence and was obviously lethal. At first glance, he didn't look too different from your average Japanese citizen, but there was clearly something powerful and dangerous about him.

"This is not how we treat our women and you know it." Without warning, he punched Yoo straight across the face. He shook out his hand and sighed. He approached Sakura gracefully.

He tipped her face up with his index finger, "tut tut. Such a pretty girl." He dropped her face. "I apologize for my comrade." He grabbed a seat and crossed his legs. He finally noticed Syaoran.

"Don't worry brother. We don't harm our women. They are strong, intelligent, and cunning people. It's best never to cross a She-Wolf." He uncrossed his legs, placed his elbows on his knees and steeple'd his index fingers. "But Yoo was right. Initiation is not easy. I see you are well muscled. Did you lift weights?"

The respect and forwardness of Bang was not something Sakura and Syaoran ever expected. Syaoran was momentarily stunned stupid and took a moment to respond.

"Uhh… Yes, I did. And I fenced for a period of time as well." That was not all his training, as the Li's did extensive martial arts training with all their children, but he thought it wise to not share that fact. "So uh… Is there anyway you would be willing to untie us now since we've agree to be a part of your gang?" Syaoran awkwardly gestured with his shoulders to the bindings.

Bang stood up and whipped a knife out of his pocket. "Yes, of course. Yoo and Hiiragizawa have been terrible hosts." He sliced the ropes off of Syaoran and Sakura with ease. "Forgive them, they are my subordinates. Sometimes they are nothing but children who need direction." He gave a murderous glare to the two and they looked down in fear.

"Tweedle dee and Tweedle dumb." Sakura finally gathered enough courage to speak again.

"Yes, exactly like that." Bang put his hand on the small of her back and on Syaoran's shoulder. He steered them towards the back of the warehouse that opened into an expansive entry way for, what appeared to be, a large dormitory. "This is where you will be staying. There is 24/7 security and video in every room, including bathrooms but not the showers. Unfortunately, since you are new, pre-initiates, you will constantly have an escort everywhere except the showers and toilets but someone will be within hearing distance at all times."

Sakura balked at this. Syaoran was expecting much worse so this was better than he hoped for.

"What… What can we expect for initiation?" Sakura asked while trying to put on a brave face.

"For you, my lovely angel, it's quite easy. You get to sleep with one of our members." He threw an arm across her shoulders and winked suggestively at her, at which she lost all color in her face. "That's how it is for all women. Oh, and they have to pass and obstacle course that shows your speed, weapons accuracy, defense, and if you can throw a punch."

"Hoooeeee… That's all? No pressure or anything!" Sakura had run track her entire life and she hoped that her speed would help her get through the course.

"And me?" Syaoran knew it was going to bed hard and that he might have to kill someone.

"You brother get to fight one of our members. Whoever wins gets to stay. Whoever loses, well… They have to leave." At that point, Bang had lead them up a flight of stairs and down a few hallways and stopped in front of a door to what they assumed was a bedroom. "Ah! Here we are my friends! I assume since you came in as a pair you will want to stay a pair." He dropped a set of keys into Sakura's palm. "The bathrooms are down the hall, the kitchen is the other way but on the first floor. If you need anything, Hiiragizawa and Yoo are your… _guides_, shall we say." He placed a tiny flip phone into Syaoran's hands, "If you need me, press 2 and it will call me. Press 3 or 4 for Hiiragizawa or Yoo respectively."

With that, he turned around with his duster billowing behind him. Sakura and Syaoran didn't stay in the hallway for more than a few seconds. They burst into their new "home" and locked the door. They both slid down the door and collapsed on the floor. Sakura burst into tears that she had held back all day and Syaoran tried to rein in his.

"Shh, Saku-chan, it will be ok. I will protect you." He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "We will get through this, I promise you." He kissed the top of her head, slipped his arm under her knees and carried her to the bed. "We will be ok."

She snuggled closer into his chest, "I know. I'll be ok as long as I have you Syao-kun." She kissed his chest through his shirt and sighed. "We should get some sleep, we have some serious training to do if we want to live."

* * *

For those of you who listen to BAP, Bang Young Guk is really OOC. For some reason, he's coming out as a bad-ass French man, don't know why though... I will try to do him justice.


End file.
